


he was pointing at the moon, but i was looking at his hand

by glownary



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Character Study, Hyperfixation, Infodumping, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Relationship Study, Stargazing, not stated but i see Kaito as having ADHD, though the relationship(s) being studied are moreso Kaito's with Shuuichi & Maki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:53:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23526442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glownary/pseuds/glownary
Summary: Kaito and Kokichi stargaze together, and Kokichi learns something about the universe—as well as about the people around him.
Relationships: Momota Kaito & Oma Kokichi, Momota Kaito/Oma Kokichi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 103





	he was pointing at the moon, but i was looking at his hand

"It's amazing how everything we know about space is just from our human perspective," he starts. "Every named celestial body has a name because we gave it one. The ancient Romans named five of the planets of our solar system after their gods, and when the other planets were discovered thousands of years later, people decided to stick with that." He stares out into the sky with a soft, fond smile. "When the Voyager Golden Records were launched, I think most people thought of it as a call into the void. Like, 'hey! we're out here, and we have our culture to share!' That's true, but I like to think of it the other way, too; like, whoever finds it could show us how different the universe is from their perspective. I wonder what they-"

Kaito cuts himself off suddenly and turns to face Kokichi, who had been listening quietly and observing him.

Kokichi's eyebrows draw together. "Something wrong?"

Almost looking confused, Kaito shakes his head. "No, nothing... I guess I just expected you to tell me to shut up by now, hah."

Something Kaito can't read flashes in Kokichi's eyes. He asks, "Do people usually tell you to shut up?"

Sighing, Kaito glances away for a moment before answering, "I mean, they don't tell me to _shut up,_ but Shuuichi and Maki Roll usually—"

"I didn't say anything about them. They're the ones who do that?" Kokichi interrupts.

Kaito stumbles over his words, quick to jump to their defense—"No, I mean, yes, but—it's not just them, you know?" He sighs again. "Space is just... I could talk about it forever, but I know not everyone is interested in it, so sometimes I have to catch myself before I talk someone's ear off."

They sit in silence for a moment before Kokichi speaks. "What do you usually talk about? With Saihara and Harukawa, I mean."

Kaito looks confused again but answers regardless. "Uh, well sometimes we just work out and count our reps out loud... sometimes Shuuichi talks about the stress of detective work, and other times Maki talks about her childhood at the orphanage or missions she's been on."

Kokichi's grip on the grass tightens.

"What do you wonder?"

Kaito stares at him blankly.

"About whoever finds the Voyager Golden Records," Kokichi clarifies. "You were telling me that you wonder something, about the universe from their perspective."

Kaito's eyes widen for a moment before he bursts into a bright grin. It might be brighter than the sun, Kokichi thinks, even if that isn't scientifically backed.

**Author's Note:**

> the title is a quote from Richard Siken! let Kaito infodump abt space 2k20


End file.
